customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silly Nonsense Note 38 (by Jomaribryan)
As was the case with Pocahontas in 1996, The Hunchback of Notre Dame was released on home video in 1997 despite its mediocre returns at the box office. However unlike its predecessor, Hunchback sold 10,000,000 copies in North America with Disney heavily campaigning its release unlike Pocahontas. *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo *Warning Screen *"Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." *"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" *Hercules Theatrical Teaser Trailer *George of the Jungle Theatrical Teaser Trailer *"Coming Soon on Videocassette" *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Preview *101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Preview *Oliver and Company Preview *"From Disney Interactive, Distributed by MGM/UA Family Entertainment" *Disney's Animated Storybook, The Hunchback of Notre Dame CD-ROM Preview *1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo *"This film has been modified..." *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo *"The Bells of Notre Dame" *Quasimodo's Unhappiness *Quasimodo Spoils His Thinking to Frollo *"Out There" *Captain Phoebus/Esmeralda the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice *"Topsy-Turvy"/Quasimodo Gets Humiliated *Esmeralda Helps Quasimodo/Esmeralda's Chase *Esmeralda and Phoebus Meet *"God Help the Outcasts" *Quasimodo Made a Friend with Esmeralda *Quasimodo Helps Esmeralda Escape/Quasimodo Fights Against Phoebus *"Heaven's Light"/"Hellfire" *Searching for the Gypsy Girl/Burning the House Down *"A Guy Like You" *Esmeralda and Phoebus' Love/"Heaven's Light" (Reprise) *'You Helped Her Escape' *The Trail to Esmeralda's Hideout/"The Court of Miracles" *Burning at Stake/Poor Quasimodo/'Sanctuary' *Quasimodo Thinks that Esmeralda is Dead/Battling Frollo *Quasimodo the True Hero/"The Bells of Notre Dame" (Reprise) *End Credits/"Someday" *1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Ordinary People (20th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 2000 VHS of Ordinary People and here are the orders: #MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo #Warning Screen #"Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" #"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" #102 Dalmatians Theatrical Teaser Trailer #The Emperor's New Groove Theatrical Teaser Trailer #"Coming Soon on Videocassette" #Fantasia 2000 Preview #Toy Story 2 Preview #"Now Available on Videocassette" #The Tigger Movie Preview #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview #"Join Us After the Feature" #1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo #"This film has been modified..." #THX Logo #1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Opening to Peg + Cat: Pirates Ahoy! and Other Really Big Problems! 2015 DVD (The Fred Rogers Company Version) Here is the opening to Peg + Cat: Pirates Ahoy! and Other Really Big Problems! 2015 DVD (Alternate from The Fred Rogers Company). Here are the orders: #FBI Warning Screen #Sony Pictures Entertainment Logo (2007-present) #The Fred Rogers Company: Odd Squad / Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood / Peg + Cat Promo #What's New from The Fred Rogers Company Bumper #Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Big Brother Daniel Trailer #Peg + Cat: Peg Rocks! PBS Kids Promo #Odd Squad Apparel Commercial #Three Music Albums from Peg and Daniel Tiger Promo #Feature Presentation Bumper #DVD Menu #Opening Segment for The Pirate Puzzle Problem #Peg + Cat Intro #The Pirate Puzzle Problem Title Card Opening to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Welcome to the Neighborhood 2015 DVD (The Fred Rogers Company Version) Here is the opening to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Welcome to the Neighborhood 2015 DVD (Alternate from The Fred Rogers Company). Here are the orders: #FBI Warning Screen #Sony Pictures Entertainment Logo (2007-present) #The Fred Rogers Company: Odd Squad / Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood / Peg + Cat Promo #What's New from The Fred Rogers Company Bumper #Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Big Brother Daniel Trailer #Peg + Cat: Peg Rocks! PBS Kids Promo #Odd Squad Apparel Commercial #Three Music Albums from Peg and Daniel Tiger Promo #Feature Presentation Bumper #DVD Menu #Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Today's Episode) #Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Intro #Daniel's Birthday Title Card The Fred Rogers Company from Sony Wonder Sony Wonder was the children's division of Sony Music Entertainment. It was the distributor of PBS Kids and Time Warner Cable Kids' shows from The Fred Rogers Company, such as Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Peg + Cat and Odd Squad DVDs, albums and digital from 2015-present. 2 DVDs from Peg + Cat ''and ''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood were originally released on PBS Distribution and later alternately released by Sony Pictures Entertainment, along with Odd Squad will release soon on DVD originally from PBS Distribution and alternately Sony Pictures Entertainment. PBS and TWCK's Shows from The Fred Rogers Company *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood'' (2015-present) *''Peg + Cat'' (2015-present) *''Odd Squad'' (upcoming to DVD soon) DVD releases Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (alternate DVDs) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Big Brother Daniel (2015) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Welcome to the Neighborhood (2015) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel's Big Feelings (2015) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Little Life's Lessons (DVD) (2015) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: It's a Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood (2015) Peg + Cat (alternate DVDs) *Peg + Cat: The Chicken Problem and other Really Big Problems! (2015) *Peg + Cat: Pirates Ahoy! and Other Really Big Problems! (2015) *Peg + Cat: Peg Rocks! (2015) *Peg + Cat: Out on a Limb (2015) Odd Squad (alternate DVDs) Coming soon! CD and Download-only Albums Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (alternate albums) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel's Big Feelings (album) (2015) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Little Life's Lessons (2015) Peg + Cat (alternate albums) *Peg + Cat's Really Big Album (2015)